The Teacher's Apprentice
by MyDark-Sunshine
Summary: When Bella learns about the death of her mentor, she is immediately summoned to train the son of Satan. But what will happen between her and Edward, especially since he had no idea that she is half-demon? A crossover between Twilight and Ao No Exorcist.
1. Chapter 1: The Waiting Game

**Okay, maybe it's because I just bought Twilight's official illustrated guide, or the fact that I've been repeatedly watching the episodes of Blue Exorcist, but here it is: "The Teacher's Apprentice".**

**I know, I know-Bella? In the Ao No Exorcist universe? Ridiculous, I know. Just go with it, guys. Thanks for indulging me.**

**Anyway, hopefully you'll R&R. Enjoy~ :))**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Waiting Game**

"Now class, as you can see, in order to convert the Logarithmic Function back to the original Exponential Function…"

Bella was growing impatient.

As Mr. Varner droned on and on about Exponential Functions, she stared at her cellphone venomously, as if her glare can magically make the phone ring. She shook her phone and raised it discreetly to the window, its cross and tail charm tinkling sweetly. After all, the signal in Forks is not exactly stellar.

It was no use.

Bella sighed. It's been five whole months since her mentor has called her—something he never does. He promised that he would call regularly. He might be getting old, but he _never_ goes back on his word. She was getting worried.

_Worried? About Shiro? Please. _Her inner voice—which sounded strangely like Shura's—scoffed. As if Shiro could even get hurt. He was, after all, the greatest Paladin Vatican has ever had. He was invincible.

Appeased, she steeled her shoulders and released the breath she had no idea she was holding. The old man must just be busy. After all, taking care of the sons of Satan is not exactly an easy job.

She smiled absently, shaking her head at the memory. It's been three years since she's last seen those two rascals. Well, she thought, maybe only _one_ rascal—Yukio was way too behaved to be considered as one—his being a child of the king of Gehenna notwithstanding.

The twins could not have been more different. While Yukio, with his serious demeanor and his seemingly innocent façade (for innocent he was not), was very reserved, Rin was the troublemaker. He keeps everyone in the monastery on their toes—even Shiro, and that's saying something. There's always a ruckus with him around.

_He's just like his father, _she smiled tenderly. Though Shura would probably disagree, Bella never considered the two boys as Satan's offsprings. They were Shiro's through and through. She stared at the phone in her hand, wishing to hear the voice of her mentor and her second father. Though she loved her true father, Charlie, her bond with Shiro was something else. Since Charlie had no idea about her true self, she had no father figure she could turn to but Shiro. Cool but loving Shiro; her surrogate father and life-mentor…

Shiro who still hasn't called when he said he would.

Once again, Bella tried to erase the sudden wave of worry and stopped herself from just calling him herself. It was protocol for a good reason, she reminded herself. Besides, Edward and the rest might get suspicious when she calls an unknown number when she should only be calling her mother Renee, who was actually one of the princesses of Gehenna.

Sweet, sweet Edward who had no idea who she really was.

She hated lying to him, for she loved him with all her heart. But it was the only way to keep him and his family safe. Her mother's warning was still fresh after the incident with James.

"_I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now, it's okay," I reassured her._

_Contrary to popular beliefs, demons aren't exactly all that bad. They're like humans, too—once they get older and have responsibilities, though they still have a lust for blood (excuse the pun), they try to tame their true nature in order to do things right. It's rare for demons to have kids, so they do everything in their power to raise them right. Satan's the one exception though—he couldn't help but be a bastard._

_The moment I saw her blurring her mind, I knew that she knew: I have fallen in love with a mortal—well, maybe ex-mortal. After all, he's already a vampire._

Does he know? _she asked mentally. _Does he know that 'Isabella Swan' is not just a mere human?

_I prevented a sigh. _He has no idea,_ I told her. I looked at her, my eyes widening. _Should I? _I don't think I'm ready to tell him that I'm half-demon. If he thinks being a vampire is an abomination, I don't want to know what he will think of me being born of a demon. I don't want to lose him yet._

_She looked at me pensively for a moment before sighing. _Is it worth it, my daughter? You know that there is no way that this could end well. _Though she was calm, her eyes were another story. Beneath her mask was a tortured soul. I know she loved Charlie with all her heart—breaking it in the process of keeping the man she loved safe. She didn't want to burden him with her demonic side, thus leaving him with me in carry. She personally knew what I was dealing with._

I love him, Mom. I don't think I can live without him. _I said with the determination I don't have._

If you're sure, _she said, trailing a bit. She pursed her lips. _But you cannot tell him until the time is right.

When… the time is… right? _I asked, bemused._

_She smiled at me wryly. _You do know that my father has no patience for mistakes. Before you tell him, make sure that everyone involved—and I mean everyone, _she looked at me sternly_—is on the same ship. They should treat like their own by the time you tell them the truth. Otherwise, Mara will be able to tempt them and betray your secret.

_I gulped. Until now, I'm not even sure that Edward won't leave me at the drop of a hat. Would I even have the chance to tell them about me?_

Remember that, Bella. _Her eyes softened. _I don't want you to get hurt more than necessary.

_I barely stopped the tears from falling. _Yes, Mom.

"_I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open," she said aloud, continuing our conversation from before. Suddenly, I was aware of another presence in the room that was, right now, pretending to sleep._

_Edward. Once again, I prevented a sigh._

Her mother was right, of course. She only wished that when the time comes, Edward will understand the reason why she had to keep it from him. It was only a matter of time…

All of a sudden, she was aware of her classmates' eyes trained on her face and the eerie silence of the room. She timidly raised her head to face the glare on Mr. Varner's face.

_Holy crap._

"Miss Swan, if you're _finally_ with us, kindly answer number 3 on page twenty-five of your textbook." His voice was icy, emphasizing the word 'finally'.

Though she knew that she was infinitely stronger than the forty-five year old man, there was nothing like being on the receiving end of an educator's glare. She gulped.

"Yes, sir," she answered meekly, placing her cellphone back on her pocket.

**End of Chapter One.**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please R&R. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Phone Call

**Hi again! I'm _really_ sorry for not posting this earlier. What with all the "back-to-school" stuff and exams coming up, I hadn't had time 'til now. I promise to try to post the next one quicker than I did this one. Please bear with me!**

**By the way, if have questions or such, please just post a comment and I'll try my best to answer (Answers that you will be seeing at the end of each chapter-if ever there _is _one.). Just _please _remember that this is just a crossover fic that my brain won't shut up about 'til I started writing it, so... yeah. XD**

**Anyway, enough blabbering. Here's chapter two. =)**

**[Note: Please read my A/N below. Thanks. :D]**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Phone Call**

"… which is probably not the best idea, since nobody actually likes him, you know? I mean, have you _seen_ his latest movie? The Rotten Tomatoes actually did him a favor for…"

Amidst the table full of teenagers, Bella was the only one who was preoccupied.

"… and the way they choreographed the last fighting scene? It was _epic_, man! I'm telling you, you should've come with us last Saturday! You really missed a lot. I actually had to…"

Everyone was busy—chatting with their neighbors, talking about the upcoming weekend and laughing like there's no tomorrow. Everyone but her; she was once again lost in thought.

"… showed him! He was acting all high and mighty when I gave him my paper. And guess what? He got really red on the face! Everyone was holding back their…"

Jessica and Lauren were dissing a new actor who, they apparently think, sucked. Ben and Austin were on the other end of the table, talking to Mike, Tyler and Eric about the recent Karate movie they watched at Port Angeles. Samantha and Katie, on the other hand, were laughing about Mr. Jefferson and his I-can-never-be-wrong attitude. And though they weren't in her line of sight, she knew that Alice and Edward were once again having a silent conversation.

Bella couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Though she wouldn't change her life, she longed for a normal human life—like the one Edward wanted her to have. To be able to moan about bad hair days and how boring life can get; to worry about a broken nail and home works to finish; to groan about gun-toting overprotective dads and overbearing moms who wants to talk about her boyfriend every day.

_Is that too much to ask? _she asked herself. The she smiled to herself, shaking her head slightly. _This must be one of those "Why me? Poor me. Hu-fucking-Hu." days Shura keeps babbling about._

For what seemed to be the hundredth time, she once again took out her phone and stared at it intently, pleading with her mind for it to ring. _Come on… come on!_

"Bella?" a velvet voice silkier than—well, _silk_—murmured. "Are you okay?"

She looked into her lover's amber eyes and restrained herself from turning into a pile of goo. No matter how long she's been with him, no measure of time together can save her from his ultimate perfection. With his reddish-brown sex hair, heartbreaking crooked smile, honeysuckle-and-freesia scent, and a physique that rivals Michaelangelo's _David_, even the depths of Gehenna can't stop her from going after this god. Of course, once she got to know him, she finally saw the imperfections he hid behind the mask—which only made him more perfect in her eyes. And, though he won't believe it, they _will_ have their happy ending. Of that, she's certain.

"Bella?"

"Yeah," she breathed, thinking of flowers and butterflies and rainbows and shit. "Fine."

Beside him, Alice snorted. "Bella zoning out again?"

He chuckled. "Apparently."

Their conversation made Bella huff—turning their soft laughter to snickers.

"Sure, sure. Make fun of the human," she muttered grumpily, knowing well that they can hear her.

"C'mon, Bella! You know we're only teasing. It's only a matter of time before graduation—after that, we can't rag you again for simply being normal," Alice said, her cheery voice low enough that the others on the table couldn't hear.

Bella fought a grimace. How wrong Alice was. She calls herself human every now and then because, after all, she really was. The only thing she omitted was her true nature as a Halfling—or a "half breed", as what her _dear_ uncles and aunts call their kind. Though they were rare to exist, the said "higher-ups" see them like they see humans: unfortunately present, hopelessly useless. Though, unlike humans, they can't—or, rather, _wouldn't_—play with the Halflings; nobody in Gehenna likes to fight with someone who can bite back.

_Normal_, Bella thought bitterly. _Wrong use of word._

_Plain_, maybe; _ordinary_, even. But _normal_?

To use the word to describe her is outrageously inadequate. Because, even though they thought her of nothing but a fragile human girl, the truth remains that she is something more lethal… more powerful… more abhorrent than a vampire.

But she said nothing of the subject. Instead, she once again checked her still silent phone. _How long is this wait going to take?_

"Waiting for Renee's call?" Edward guessed, tucking her wayward hair under her ear.

She might as well use his assumption as an excuse. "Yeah. She hasn't contacted me in days. I'm getting really worried."

"She's fine, Bella," Alice winked. "Trust me."

Bella let out a tiny laugh. She _did _trust Alice. If only she could ask Alice whose call she was _really_ waiting for…

"Okay. No more worrying for me, then."

**{[(=^_^=)]}**

That night, she lay on her bed, waiting for her personal Adonis to arrive. He went for a short hunt with the Cullen boys. _A trip long overdue_, he said, kissing her sweetly before leaving her with Alice in the parking lot.

She clutched the note he left on her pillow to her chest. _I'll be back long before you miss me. Take care_, it said. He was wrong, of course. She missed him the moment he was gone.

Though she didn't like them to be apart, she was a bit grateful for the time alone. It was her only time to think clearly—the time for her brain to burst at the seams, so to speak. Her mind buzzed with questions.

_Why hasn't Shiro called? How is the monastery? What's going on with the twins? What's Shura up to these days? What's happening in the Vatican? How's Mom? When can I tell Edward and his family the truth about me? What would they feel about my lying to them? Will they ever forgive me and accept me for who I am?_

When it was clear that she wasn't getting any answers, she shook her head and sat up, a tiny glint catching her eye.

Beside her decrepit computer stood an ornament with a golden frame—it was a picture of Bella and her mom in front of their house in Phoenix which was taken a month before she decided to live with her biological human father. They were both wearing shades and shorts for the sweltering heat of the place. Her mom had her arm slung on Bella's shoulder, both of them grinning stupidly at the camera. She gazed at the personal memento with affection, staring at her mother's smiling face that's so much like her own. Her mom that was more a best friend than a mom; more a troublemaker than a caretaker; more childish than mature.

Suddenly, her mother's warning rang through her mind again: _Until the time is right…_

_Maybe not _that _childish._

Then she thought to herself: _Is it fate or coincidence that Charlie happened to live in a place where not only mythical creatures live, but where my true love lives?_ For that, she was not sure.

The only thing she was sure of was that her phone was finally breaking its silence—it rang shrilly, wildly vibrating on top of her side table.

She quickly snatched it and pressed the _Accept_ button.

"Hello?"

A familiar raspy voice answered. _"Bella?"_

_That was unexpected. _"Shura? Why are you calling me?" she asked her friend incredulously—not that she was disappointed; she was merely startled. "Are you trying to irritate Shiro by once again breaking protocol?" Bella joked.

To her utter surprise, Shura didn't make a sound. For the first time since she picked up the phone, Bella realized that there was something wrong. "Sh-Shura?"

"_He's gone."_

"What? Who's _he_? And what do you mean 'he's gone'?"

"Shiro." She heard Shura's voice tremble. "Shiro is dead."

**End of Chapter Two.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** ariedling:** She's half-demon because she's the offspring of a demon and a human-Renee and Charlie (respectively), that is. :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Grief of a Disciple

***peeks from fingers* I'm still alive~! I'm so sorry, guys! I know I said that I'll post this quicker than the second chapter, but what with the end of the school year and such over here and a bit of a writer's block... *winces***

**So, yeah. I'm really, really, _REALLY_ sorry for keeping you waiting. I won't promise anymore. :(( ****Just remember that I _will_ finish this story. =)**

**Here's the third chapter, by the way. If ever you spot something wrong with the grammar or whatnot, please tell me. I have no Beta for this story.**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Grief of a Disciple**

By the time Shura hung up, Bella was still in a daze. She barely noticed pressing the _'End'_ button on her phone and the silent _thump _it made as she dropped it on her fluffy comforter.

"_Shiro… Shiro is dead." _

Lie.

"_Shiro… Shiro is dead." _

Impossible!

"_Shiro… Shiro is dead."_

No other words ever uttered could've been more wrong. It was like saying that floating gay elves wearing trucker boots and pointy witch hats lived on the moon, singing _'Living on the Bayou'_ as they paraded along the rainbow.

Shiro could not possibly be dead. Simply the thought was nothing short of blasphemous.

_Shiro? Dead? You've got to be kidding me._

Maybe that was it; maybe Shura was just messing with her, throwing her for a loop. It certainly wouldn't be the first time…

But the memory of her closest friend sobbing on the other end of the line stopped her short.

Shura never cried. Not when she was fighting demons during her early years. Not when she found out that she was part demon like Bella, though her parents could care less about her. Not when she almost got kicked out of cram school because of a fight she did not initiate. Not when she almost died because of a surprise attack by a group of Naiads. But just now…

No. Not even Shura could be that cruel. She may be free-spirited (though she preferred the term _'bad-ass'_) with her I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck attitude, but she was never insensitive. Always associated to Shiro and his cold exterior, only a few people knew what's real: they were just good in hiding their emotions—a natural instinct that Bella somehow lacked.

_This only means that she was telling the truth._

Bella finally faced the reality she kept on denying for the past twenty minutes: Shiro _is _dead, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

_At least I got through the first stage of grief relatively unscathed_, she thought wryly, before succumbing to her tears. She may not be physically hurt, but Shiro's death left a mark in her that not even Charlie could fill. Charlie was a good father, but Shiro was a great dad. Bella knew that it was wrong to compare them since they were two different people, but she would only be lying to herself if she said that Charlie would be enough.

Shiro was not only a great dad; he was also an excellent person. Sure, people feared him, not only because the terrifying aura he exudes, but also because he was the Paladin—the most powerful exorcist of Vatican. People were intimidated by his confident yet careless attitude and outlook on things, even on situations not meant to be taken lightly. People of the Order constantly whisper about his unorthodox ways, but their comments never fazed him. He knew what he was doing and he fought for what he believed in.

Perhaps because of these reasons, those around him (Bella included) unconsciously overlooked his humanity. They failed to realize that, just because he was a powerful being, he did not have any weaknesses. Maybe because they never knew it existed.

Or rather _they_ existed.

Bella tried to hate the Okumura twins, for they were obviously the reason for his demise. For reasons unknown to Shura, Shiro had died protecting the offsprings of every person's mortal enemy.

But Bella could easily see the exact reason why: love.

Some people might scoff, Shura in particular, at the mere notion that a person could even love such individuals, especially since it was _Shiro _specifically. And maybe she would have done the same, hadn't she found Edward and the Cullens. It was only then that she understood Yuri Egin's then-absurd words about equality.

This was why she could never detest them. For how could she learn to abhor the two beings that Shiro loved so much? Not only that; because deep inside, despite their lineage, they were people too. People who have hearts, people who can experience happiness and pain; people who have souls as pure as they come—the same truth that applied to vampires, but was constantly refuted by her beloved mate.

A truth denied by many, but to her, it was crazy to not even consider. Because, how could she look at Carlisle or Esme and not see their beautiful souls, to think that they were forever damned?

Sometimes, even the toughest of storms could not sway a structure, especially if it was set in its own ground. But remembering Shiro made her think otherwise.

From a distance, she could hear light footsteps running on the forest floor. She considered pretending to sleep, but she knew not how to stop the waterworks. In order to seem unaware of his arrival (to keep her cover), she stared unseeingly at her wall clock, remembering her conversation with Shura earlier.

_I almost dropped the phone in shock. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but no words came out._

_Shura seemed to expect that I won't be able to talk during this conversation. She continued to talk, her voice still trembling a bit. "It happened over three months ago. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner, but the Order was adamant not to involve the exorcists on a break." _

_She cleared her throat. This time, when she spoke, her voice was firm, talking business. "The Order will be contacting you tomorrow, so be sure to be alone then. I don't know what they'll be telling you, Bella, but I think that it will be something concerning Shiro's... side project._

"_Be sure to be on your guard, Bella. I don't know what's going to happen, but I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other soon." I heard a slight commotion before she sighed. "I better go, Bells. See you later."_

_One last beep announced her departure._

"Bella?" A gentle voice brought her out of her musings. When he saw her tears, he quickly embraced her to himself, alarmed. "Bella, are you alright? Why are you crying, love?"

Looking into his deep topaz eyes filled with concern, she tried to see a trace of the monster he tried to convince her of living within him, the demon he told her that he was.

It was nowhere in sight. The only demon in the room was her.

She swallowed heavily, remembering her mother's words. _When the time is right…_

"Edward, can you take me to your house? I have something I need to tell you guys."

**End of Chapter Three.**

* * *

**R&R please~! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**A/N: **Finally an update! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Tell me what you think. Thanks! :))

**Note: **As usual, this chapter is still unbeta'd.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Truth**

The run to the Cullens' was filled with silence. Edward cannot fathom why Bella would want to talk to his family this late at night, especially since Charlie was still awake. But he would give anything to his Bella—even those she doesn't want. So, even a simple request like this will always be done in her favor; though he still wondered.

Whilst Edward was thinking of the possibilities of his mate's sudden request, Bella—though calm on the outside to throw Edward off—was desperately worried about the outcome of her decision. She wanted to tell Edward to take her back, that she changed her mind. But that wouldn't be fair to anyone. She could leave at any moment's notice; the least she could do is give them an explanation, to finally tell them the truth.

Alice greeted them at the porch, though her face was a mask of confusion. She knew that they were to be there, but she didn't know why. All she could see is a murky vision of them talking, but that was it: only a picture in her mind. The only explanation she has for this is that someone hasn't made a concrete decision yet.

What she doesn't know is that Bella was the person responsible for the phenomenon. Not because she was indecisive, but because she was blocking Alice's power.

"Hi, guys! Everybody's waiting inside," Alice chirped.

Bella's heart broke at the thought that she may never see her cheerful smiles again once she's done with her story.

As they entered the threshold, Emmett grinned at the pair with a playful glint in his eyes. "Come to play with vampires again, Bella?"

"Emmett," Edward growled.

To their surprise, Bella didn't say anything. Instead, she headed to the armchair, leaving a confused Edward to sit with Esme and Carlisle on the couch.

Bella sighed. _It's now or never, Bella_, she thought to herself before adding, _and all that shit. _But even her attempted joke to cheer herself up didn't work.

_Edward, _Jasper called his brother through his mind. _I can feel a lot of dark emotions coming from her. What's going on?_

Edward just shook his head imperceptibly, for even he was baffled at Bella's behavior.

"So, you're probably wondering why I came here to talk to you, guys," Bella began.

"You think?" Rosalie quipped. Though she would never admit it, she had grown to like the human. Even _she_ cannot deny that Bella completes their family. But that doesn't mean she had to be nice.

Esme gave her daughter a disapproving glance. "Rosalie…"

She only shrugged in response and then turned to look at Bella once more.

Bella acted as if none of that happened. "I have something to tell you, guys. It may be…" she struggled for words, "_difficult_… to believe, but all I ask is an open mind. It would also help if you would let me explain first."

"Whatever it is, Bella," Edward reassured her, "we'll listen."

_I don't doubt that_, Bella thought. _What I doubt is that you will believe me. Or forgive me, for that matter,_ she added sadly.

For a moment, she tried to look for the best way to ease the truth on them. But she decided that the beginning was the best place to start. Hoping that none of them will interrupt, she began her tale.

"The world consists of two dimensions that face each other like mirrors. One is the material world, otherwise known as Assiah. The other is filled with the nothingness of the demons, Gehenna. These two worlds are separate; they're not supposed to interact with each other at all. But the demons possess the material of this world and interact with it."

That was as far as she got before somebody interrupted.

Emmett guffawed, his arms grabbing his belly as he threw his head back. "Good one, Bella! Even I couldn't think of something like that."

Rosalie snorted. "Is this one of those latest fiction novels? Because, trust me when I say we get a _lot_ of fictitious stories from Emmett already."

"Yeah," Emmett said, before protesting with a loud "hey."

Edward looked at her with concern. "Bella, love, are you alright?" He looked at Jasper worriedly.

The empathy only shook his head. "She's completely serious," he disbelievingly stated lowly, thinking Bella cannot hear him.

"Children…" Esme reprimanded half-heartedly. Even she was apprehensive about Bella's odd behavior.

Alice tried to look for the future, but all she can see is a frozen picture of their conversation. She huffed in frustration. _What's going on?_

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Carlisle asked. Although he was truly curious, his mind was already thinking of the best psychiatrist he knew in the Olympic Peninsula.

Bella huffed. She can't help but feel frustrated, too. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't live in the world you think you do. This dimension—the one you're living in right now, Assiah—is not the only dimension that exists in this world."

"Okay, now even _I'm_ concerned. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Rosalie asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm fine," Bella growled out. "But you have to believe me."

It seemed as if only Rosalie had the ability to talk in the room full of vampires. "Okay," she conceded tentatively, as if speaking to a small child. "Let's say that, for the sake of this conversation, we believe you. Can you give us a proof?"

Bella hesitated. The thought of finally showing her true colors to the people she considered as family and their probable reaction to it scared her. She didn't want to do it, but it seemed as if she had no other choice.

She grabbed the piece of paper and pen she stuffed in her pocket earlier and began to draw the magic circle. She can feel seven pairs of eyes staring at her, but she pretended not to notice and ignored them.

_Please don't hate me_, she whimpered in her thoughts as she took them by surprise when she stood up and moved away from them, pricking her finger in the process. Instantly, they collectively held their breath.

"Bella, what—?" Edward said, his anxiety intensifying. _What on earth is going on?_

Instead of replying, she began the ritual.

"As the eight princesses of Gehenna had looked down on you with mercy, honor the plea of your master. Leave none of my wishes unfulfilled."

**End of Chapter Four.**

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave me your thoughts. Thanks! :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected

**A/N: ***cowers* Please don't kill me! I know I haven't been updating for so long, but please be patient with me. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait this long. Also, for the readers of **The Dangers of** **Boredom**, I'll be upating hopefully sooner rather than later. Please sit tight! :D

Alright, I'll spare you my excuses. Here's chapter five of TTA. :))

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Unexpected**

"_As the eight princesses of Gehenna had looked down on you with mercy, honor the plea of your master. Leave none of my wishes unfulfilled."_

.

.

.

Bella woke up with a start, her breathing labored.

_It was just a dream, Bella… It was _just _a dream; _nothing _but a dream._

"Love?" Edward's concerned voice made her focus on the present. She turned to see him sitting on the edge of her rocking chair, his eyes intent. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She shook her head. "Don't worry about me."

He wasn't convinced. "Nightmare?" he asked, sitting beside her as he held her hands in his cold ones.

She released a sigh before replying. "Yeah."

Her tone made it obvious that she won't say any more on the subject, so he dropped it—though he still looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Is Charlie gone?"

"Yes. He left over an hour ago." He stroked her hands, squeezing it a bit. He smiled tenderly at her. "What do you want to do today?"

She thought of her options. If they went to the Cullens', she might slip up and tell them the truth, and based on her recent… _dream_… it was obvious that she wasn't ready for any kind of confrontation yet.

On the other hand, if they stayed at home, Edward might get bored and just tease her all afternoon. _"Isn't this what love is all about?" _he would ask cutely to get his way with her. He knew the power he had over her and wasn't afraid to use it to get him out of trouble.

She could ask him to take her to their meadow but with the "Victoria situation" at the moment, she doesn't want to risk it.

She was about to tell him something when his cellphone rang from his pocket. It was a sleek, shiny thing—much like his beloved Volvo. She shook her head slightly. _Oh, the irony; Edward and his love for all things sparkly. _She held in a snort.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward sighed.

Alice's tinny voice can be heard from the speaker. "Don't sigh at your sister first thing in the morning! Hadn't Esme taught you that?"

"Don't disturb you brother first thing in the morning! Hadn't Esme taught _you_ that?" he retorted playfully.

She chuckled. "Touché."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he teased her, speaking in his 'ancient' accent—or so Emmett says.

She giggled a bit before answering. "I just want to tell you that Bella promised to stay over this weekend. Judging the vision I just had of you laying around Bella's house all weekend, I assume she forgot about her promise."

Bella smacked her forehead. "Right! Sorry, Alice," she called out.

"No worries. I knew you'd forget." Her voice held a tone of mischief.

Bella glared at the phone as Alice's laughter filled the air, Edward holding back a smirk.

"See you, Bella," Alice sang.

Bella covered her face, groaning. "Stupid, know-it-all vampire," she mumbled as Edward chuckled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Alice said.

Before Bella could reply, Edward said, "Bye, Alice," before hanging up. He turned to Bella with a beatific smile, dazzling her. "Human minute?"

She was at a loss for words. She let out a bunch of unintelligible words before a solitary "yes" went out of her lips.

She knew he was holding back a laugh as he watched her stumble to get her toiletries and clothes for the day. Walking down the hallway, she muttered, "vampires" as if it were a pest. This earned her a hearty laugh from her favorite Cullen.

When she finished cleaning up, she went directly downstairs where Edward made her breakfast—eggs. She took her time eating, a bit nervous about going to the Cullens'; not because she was afraid of them, but because she might slip up.

"Ready to go, Love?" he asked her after she washed the dishes.

She nodded. "Let's go." She took his hand in hers as they made their way to his car parked on the edge of the forest.

What both of them missed was Bella's phone madly vibrating on her bedside table. As it lit up, the words "_Order_ calling" can be seen on the screen.

**{[(=^_^=)]}**

The road to the Cullens' was filled with comfortable silence. With one hand on the wheel and one hand on her heart, Bella reveled in the peace of being by his side.

Reaching the boundary of the forest near their home, however, Edward went rigid and pressed the Volvo to go faster.

"Edward?" Bella asked in concern.

It was as if he didn't hear her. He only pressed harder on the accelerator, his face tightening in response to something.

Instead of asking more questions, Bella only held on tight. _What's going on?_

Finally reaching their home, he stopped the car and carried Bella on his back as they raced toward Esme's garden at the back. There, they saw the Cullens, their stances stiff as Carlisle held his gentle hands open in welcome.

At the sight of their visitors, Bella tensed.

The man in front of the group looked at the newcomers. He turned to Bella with an amused expression on his face. "Interesting company you keep, Bella."

**End of Chapter Five.**

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? :DD R&R! :)


	6. Chapter 6: The Visitors

**A/N: **Yes, I'm still alive! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy-what with the preparation for our exams and what not. This isn't exactly my longest chapter, but I hope this could fulfill my chapter quota for you guys. Thank you for patiently waiting and not giving up on this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. :)

As usual, this story is still unbeta'd. (Btw, does anyone want to Beta this story? Please tell me if you have time. Thanks! :D) R&R! :))

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Visitors**

The quietness on both parties was as silent as Bella and Edward's drive to the Cullens'. The only difference between the two scenarios was the thick tension palpable in the air.

Only the man wearing a white cape was at ease. "Oh, how rude of me!" He bowed low, removing his white magician's hat. "Mr. Mephisto Pheles; at your service." He shot them a lazy smile.

Bella repressed growl. "Mephisto; how nice to see you here." Sarcasm was evident in her voice even though her face was unreadable.

The man in question only smiled his famous Cheshire grin, playfully twirling his cotton candy pink umbrella, and ignored her quip. "It's nice to see you too, Bella, dear."

Though stiff on the outside, the thoughts of the vampires were chaotic.

"_Who are these people?" _

"_How did they find this place?" _

"_Are they a threat?" _

"_Why can't I _see_ them?"_

"_What are they doing here?" _

"_How does Bella know him?" _

"_How does he know Bella?" _

Only then did Mephisto take notice of the rigid postures of the Cullens. "Now, now, Cullens. Is that how you treat your guests?" He shook his head in mock disappointment. "And here I thought you were the most hospitable vampires in this area."

As if on cue, all their eyes widened with shock. Their minds were all in unison: _How does he know? _

Recovering in a split second, Carlisle chuckled lightly. "Excuse me, sir?" Taking cue from their patriarch, the Cullens quickly adapted an amused expression. "I believe you are mistaken. We may enjoy our solitude but we are not vampires." He looked so entertained that everyone almost believed him.

The demon only looked at him with equal amusement. He pointed towards the patch of sunlight seeping through the trees of their backyard. "Step out into the sunlight and prove me wrong, then," he challenged.

Carlisle hesitated, his stress at the situation finally showing on his angelic face.

Mephisto smiled smugly. "I didn't think so."

The vampires resumed their rigid poses—Rosalie pointing a glare towards Bella.

Though she could feel someone searing holes into her head, Bella ignored the person, staring at their visitor. "Cut to the chase, Mephisto," she growled, mad at his intrusion and mad at his humiliating of the father figure she came to love. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The Cullens were broken out of their stupor at the sound of Bella's profanity. Did the sweet, naïve girl they all know just curse?

"Relax, Bella," Mephisto drawled. "I'm only here to fetch you." He raised a purple eyebrow. "I am to believe that Shura already told you about this."

Bella closed her eyes in irritation, fighting the urge to face-palm. _You would think that for the many years I've known Shura, I would've already known that "soon" meant "now." _

"Her message was too vague. I didn't realize…" She shook her head at her stupidity. "I apologize."

"Who are you and where are you taking her?" Edward's angry voice startled her. The Cullens have been quiet for so long that she forgot that they were present.

"Edward," Bella warned, still looking at Mephisto.

Edward ignored her. "_Who are you? Where are you taking her?_" he said, emphasizing his words carefully.

Mephisto only cocked his head to the side, confused at his anger. He looked at the vampires individually; speculating...

Suddenly, as if a bulb was switched on in his head, his eyes widened in surprise before letting out a full-on belly laugh. "HA-HA-HA-HA!" He held onto his knees as he guffawed loudly, slapping his right knee periodically. "HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at the demon, knowing the reason for his laughter. _Damn it, Mephisto! Stop laughing!_

The Cullens looked at the man as if he just lost his marbles, giving each other side-glances. On the other hand, the five people flanking Mephisto ignored the situation of their front-man and just stared at the Cullens with cold determination—as if this were a common occurrence.

When he finally finished laughing, he wiped a tear from his eye, giving Bella another trademark smile. "I haven't had a good laugh for a while now. I guess I have to thank you for that."

Bella gave him a tight smile, her fists clenched, fighting the urge to punch the demon in the face. "Glad I could amuse you."

Once again, he ignored his attitude and just released a deep breath. "Oh, well. I guess it couldn't be helped. We'll be back in two hours." He raised an eyebrow at her, his lips twitching in his effort to hold back another round of merriment. "I assume that will be enough time for your… explanation."

She only glowered at him.

He then turned around, waving a gloved hand at her general direction as the people in black coats followed him into the forest. "See you later, Bella."

In the distance, they all heard a car's engine as their guests drove away. Though they had already left, the tense silence still filled the air.

Internally, Bella was frantically hitting her forehead repeatedly. _Shit. What am I going to do?_

The moment she felt seven pairs of golden eyes staring at her figure, she let out a defeated sigh. _Well, it's too late now, _she thought despairingly. _They already know of my lies._

She turned to face the music, her head bowed in shame. "Guys, I have something important to tell you and I beg you to listen to me." She looked at them imploringly. "Please."

**End of Chapter Six.**

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, please tell me what you think. :D


End file.
